


Ultra Superboy

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Cadmus made a few extra modifications to the Superboy clone





	Ultra Superboy

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing but the idea

“Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton.” Kid Flash Aka Wally west said looking at the teen inside of the tank before him, Aqualad, and Robin. Turning to his friends, and fellow sidekicks. “Clone?” He asked and the two could only nod in agreement seeing the young dark haired make inside of the tank.

“Robin. Hack.” Aqualad also known as Kaldur said to Robin as his gaze was locked on the boy in the tank. Robin nodded, easily bypassing the locks and encryption keys that Cadmus had in place to keep people out. 

Superboy was calm in his pod his body in a form-fitting white suit that left nothing to the imagination. The suit sculpted to his pecs so well you could see the soft nipples while the rest of it looked as if it was painted on other then the crotch that had a huge tube that put horses to shame.

After, a few minutes Robin was in. “Designation, Superboy. A clone force grown in.” Robin paused his jaw dropping in shock. “16 weeks?!” he said catching the other two by shock. “With DNA Acquired from Superman.” 

Kaldur scowled, “Stolen from Superman.” He spat in anger. “And what are these?” He asked pointing at the small little grey creatures on top of the tank, their horns glowing. 

Robin typed away at his wrist computer. “Genomorph Nomes, force feeding him an education.” 

“And something else,” Wally said blushing heavily at the sight of the tube at the teen’s crotch. “They're making a slave out of...Superman’s son!”

“Now, now we contact the league,” Kaldur said s they tried to get in contact with the Justice league but their coms weren’t working.

Wally looked at Superboy and frowned, “This is wrong.”

“We can’t leave him like this,” Robin said as Kaldur thought it over.

“Open the pod.” Nodding Robin entered the code, draining the liquid inside and opened the Pod’s doors.

The Genomorphs started to glow red trying to give orders to Superboy, unfortunately, it was noticed by Kid Flash rather quickly.

“Uh, Guys! We may have a slight issue!” Wally said seeing The Genomorphs horns glowing red,

 

With a growl, Superboy lept from his pod pinning Kid Flash to the ground his crotch covering the redheads face, as he held him down with his strong thighs and caught Aqualad in a headlock stuffing his head into his pit.

Kaldur went into shock, struggling to get free his hands against Superboy’s body as he pushed. Sadly, that was his mistake as he inhaled Superboy’s scent. His eyes widen, as a small shiver ran through his body, an electrical feeling traveled through his body. His eyes, glazed over slightly as the fight slowly left him.

Robin and Kid Flash were in shock, both of them were unable to move from being held/Pin by Superboy. Their face’s burning brightly, with crimson red blushes as they wiggled and moved around trying to get free from him.

“S-Superboy! S-Stop!!” Robin yelled as he tried to pry himself free. Robin groaned, sure he had caught a whiff of other guy’s scents, but that had been in gym class and even with Bruce in the Bat cave shower, but Superboy’s scent it was different all together it was overpowering, overwhelming. The musky aroma was driving him crazy. Kaldur wasn’t even trying to help, the musk coming from Superboy’s pit had dulled his senses, unknown to the trio this was one of Superboy’s power’s coming into effect.

Growling Superboy closed his hand around Robin’s neck pushing him into his other pit while slowly grinding on Kid Flash’s face, his mind a haze as he tried to force the three to submit to him, knowing it was the right thing to do.

Superboy held strong not letting go as the three heroes struggled in his grip, unable to break free of his super strength and breathing in more and more of his musk by the second. 

Kid Flash blushed heavily, seeing as how both his teammates were pressed into Superboy’s pit’s, he pressed his face directly into superboy’s crotch. Unknown to anyone, Wally had one hell of a scent kink, gaining super speed had caused his body to produce more and more of a musk, and often at times he would smell his own scent, soon it developed to the point he tried other scents, he even managed to swipe a pair of the Flash’s briefs.

But, Superboy his scent was on a whole new level. Wally groaned, nuzzling the teen’s crotch inhaling more and more, his thoughts filling with nothing but wanting to be closer to the teen's crotch, his own cock was hard and throbbing inside of his suit, a slowly growing outline could be seen from how much he was enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Kaldur was facing an issue. He had grown up with a crush on Tula, his best friend but being away from her after becoming Aqualad had caused him to push those feelings aside. Now, Superboy’s scent was making those feelings return, only Tula was the farthest thing from his mind, all it could focus on now was Superboy and his wonderful scent, the musk was causing him to moan, nuzzling his face in deeper while grinding his own aching erection into the Clone’s side desperately trying to seek some form of relief and yet he couldn’t get it, the fabric of his own suit was preventing him from him from reaching any form of pleasure, pre flooded his suit causing his pants to get darker and make an outline of his cock. 

Robin groaned moaning, he was the one trying the most to escape but he was slowly losing himself. He had some more resistance than the other’s, but even he was losing ground part of him demanded that he get the others free and escape, but another part of him his deeply repressed lust and desire was screaming at him to stay and inhale more of the delicious scent he was beginning to love,

Superboy soon let go of Kid Flash moving so the speedster could get free before also letting go of Aqualad and focusing his grip on Robin reaching up to rip the underarm of his suit off freeing his hairy pit and forcing Robin deeper into it.

Robin gasped, and that was his undoing. Gasping caused him to intake a much larger dosage of Superboy’s scent and because of it Robin was almost sent to his knees from how strong it was. ‘F-Fuck, how can it be this good?’ He thought unknowingly grinding himself against Superboy’s side. ‘No, i-i can’t lose focus! I-i need to..to.’ Slowly, the boy wonder’s thoughts began to get foggy, his mind cloudy and his eyes glazed over.

Superboy let go of Robin and ripped his crotch and other armpit clean of fabric letting his musk out more, and his soft fat cock slapped Kid flash in the face. Moving Superboy sat down in a chair his legs spread and his arms behind his head exposing the hairy pits through the rips in his suit. “Come” Superboy ordered from his seat his eyes locked onto the three Heroes.

The three heroes nodded, glazed but pleased looks on their faces all of them sporting hard ons that threatened to rip apart their suits. They stood before him, Kaldur looking clam but his eyes held a strong amount of lust want and desire, Wally’s expression was pure lust, his body vibrating with need and desire as he was almost to the point he would jump out his suit, Robin was more controlled than the other two, but behind his mask his eyes were swimming with lust and deep seeded desire. 

Moving his hips slightly Superboy made his cock bounce catching all Three males attention as it slowly inflated the head pulsing as it grew larger by the second. Superboy could hear banging on the door but ignored it as he focused on the three before him.

The three could only watch, as the cock of Superboy grew bigger and bigger steadily growing thicker as well, Kaldur bit his lip his pants growing more and more damper as pre began to soak them, Robin slowly grew more aroused, and Wally had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Rising from Superboy’s crotch, was a cock, not just any cock but what could only be described as a monster of a cock. Standing at almost 15 inches long and being close to 2 in thickness, the head had a pearl size drop of precum dripping from it. 

Wally was licking his lips, as even in his dazed state he couldn’t help but admire Superboy’s cock. His entire body was vibrating as he looked ready to jump Superboy just to get a taste of his cock. 

Kaldur, was having trouble keeping himself in control. The front of his pants was already soaked from the sheer amount of pre. His unique physiology making it so he produced more pre than the average person, it was getting to the point it almost looked like he had wet himself with his pre seeping through down to his feet making a small puddle.

Robin, by far would be the hardest one to read his body shaking in lust and yet he appeared to be holding himself back from doing anything, his body shaking as he tried to hold himself back. Having held back his lust for so long, he was not use to letting go of his desire.

Slowly the massive shaft swayed side to side hypnotizing the three as Superboy growled and said “Beg”. Superboy took his hands down to stroke his cock spreading the pre over his cock. The head wet and glistening with pre with each stroke.

Looking expectantly Superboy wondered who would cave and beg first, his eyes trailed over all three males, before lashing out and shredding all their clothes with a quick move.

The three shook, as each one looked ready to jump him all of them eager to get Superboy’s cock. The first to break was Wally, the red haired speedster whined, dropping to his knees he got on all fours. “Please!” He whined. “Please please for the love of chimichangas! Please i need that super cock! I want it! Badly please! I am literally aching to have you inside of me!” 

Reaching down Superboy pulled Wally so the naked red head was making out with the leaking tip of his cock before letting the speedster go and focusing on the pale boy and dark skinned teen that were both hard as rocks, eyes glued to Wally as he made out with the cock.

Wally moaned, dragging his tongue along his cock, collecting all the precum on his tongue. He closed his mouth around the head of Superboy’s cock, using his tongue to tease the slit of his cock and run along it. “So good, so good.” He mumbled as he gulped down the pre in his mouth. “Gods, how did i survive without this?”

Kaldur whined, his body shaking and pre overflowing to the point he had been driven to his hands and knees. His head bowed fingers digging into the ground, watching Wally lick suck and kiss his cock. Finally, watching as Wally bobbed his head up and down on his cock. “Please.” He whispered. “Please, i beg of you.” He said. “I-I want it, i want it so badly, this burning desire, this need to be filled.” He said looking Superboy right in his eyes. “I need you, that cock i want it.” 

Pulling Kaldur down to the large nuts Superboy let the atlantean go to town worshiping the swollen orbs, and pushed Wally down further onto the throbbing shaft. As the banging outside the doors continued to grow louder, Superboy stared down the last hero Robin, his small naked body looking easy to break but his will was strong.

Robin’s hands were clenched into fist so hard his nails drew blood. “Y-You won’t...I-I…” He was struggling to fight off his lust, it had been so long since he had been able to give into his lust and now that Superboy had brought them to the surface he was struggling to try to win against them, his own cock an impressive 7 and ½ incher was hard and throbbing, pre spilled from the tip and dripped down on to the ground. “Y-You won’t...break me.”

Superboy just kept staring as the other two worshiped his privates, eyes unblinking locked with Robin’s as if to say ‘you will break, you will beg’ as one hand gently caressed Wally’s hair. The banging of the Genomorphs grew even louder as the door slowly started Buckling under the onslaught

Robin bit his lip, his eyes were growing darker and darker with lust and desire. His entire body was shaking, his cock trembling and even his hole was clenching and unclenching around nothing but air. Finally, his entire body caved he fell to his knees and whined clawing at the ground. “Fuck i can’t take it anymore!” He yelled. “Fuck it! Fuck it all! I want your cock! I want your fucking cock! Please! I want it!”

Pulling Robin in Superboy started making out with him, the smaller nude male straddling Superboy’s stomach as the doors finally gave way allowing Guardian and Dr. Desmond to enter with the genomorphs.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Desmond yelled as they moved in, only to gasp when they saw Superboy in a chair with the three sidekicks between his legs, “Clone! What in the name of science is going on here?!”


End file.
